


Bearer of the Mind Stone - Above the Ocean

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Humiliation, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Wetting, im sorry jesus, its literally just pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the way home from a mission, Vision runs into a bit of trouble...And of course the Quinjet doesn't have bathrooms-contains omorashi (pee desperation)-If you're not into that kinda thing, don't read this!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Bearer of the Mind Stone - Above the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a nasty motherfucker rn...  
> Anyway, if you're here for this kind of thing, let's go to hell together.
> 
> This isn't beta read, I just finished this after two days of no sleep. Also, this is probably massively ooc.  
> Vision is kiiiinda human but also not really? I don't know what I did here.  
> If I made any mistakes I didn't notice, please don't let me know. I don't care.
> 
> Have fun ;)

The athmosphere in the Quinjet was pretty awkward for quite some time. Even though the mission was succesful, nobody dared to say a word about it.   
Thor, Steve and Tony sat near the cockpit, watching Clint steer the jet. Even they weren't in the mood for conversation, as strange as it is to see Thor quiet. He played with Mjolnir's leather loop at the end of the handle as it dangled above the metal floor.   
Thor sighed and threw Mjolnir on the ground, causing a loud bang. He got up and stretched, groaning.  
„This is boring. Does anyone want to play Black Jack?“, he asked.  
„Sure,“ Tony said, „I'd be down for some gambling.“ He looked at Steve. „Wanna play too?“  
He shrugged. „I'd rather just watch you two. I'm not in the mood right now.“   
„You're just afraid you're gonna lose, Cap.“, Tony sneered.  
„Yeah, sure.“  
While Thor shuffled the cards, Tony and Cap sat down at the table. 

Vision, one of the newest members of the Avengers, sat beside his girlfriend Wanda in the back of the jet. The newly found couple occasionally exchanged loving smiles. Wanda, however, was unaware of Vision's uncomfortable predicament.  
Since about halfway through the mission, Vision has noticed the need to go to the bathroom. He pushed the thought aside though, since it wasn't his first priority at that time. He would have just gone before they got on the jet but that didn't turn out as he would've liked. He tried to tell somebody that he'd be right back but nobody paid attention and Vision didn't want to interrupt the debate the other Avengers were having since it was about the mission.  
So now he was sitting next to his girlfriend, whom he loved dearly and definitely didn't want to embarrass himself in front of. He tried to be subtle about his need, he really did. But he knew it would be a rather long time until they'd arrive and he really needed to pee.  
Vision's lower stomach felt heavier by the minute. He shifted in his seat regularly, yet he tried to be subtle about it.  
He didn't think he did that good of a job though, since Wanda kept throwing him concerned glances. A shiver went down Vision's spine and he had to cross his legs to fight the urge.  
„Vis, are you hurt?“, Wanda asked quietly.  
Vision jumped a bit, confirming to Wanda that he felt quite on edge.  
„No.“ He was glad that he could put some force behind his voice to keep it from trembling.  
Wanda looked at him sceptically. She obviously didn't believe him. Why would she? Because of her power, she could sense feelings and read thoughts. Wanda had to promise Vision that she wouldn't read his mind without permission. She could sense feelings without activating her power though, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. And with her dearest Vision, she sensed anxiety and distress.  
„Are you sure? It's okay, you don't have to pretend to be fine in front of me.“ She smiled at him sympathetically. „I can feel it, you know that.“  
Vision felt his heart speed up. He completely forgot about that in the heat of the moment. If he didn't calm down, she'd feel what was up.  
If he wouldn't have been preoccupied by his racing thoughts, Vision would've smiled back. Instead, he concentrated on staying still and avoid eye contact.  
„I appreciate your concern, Wanda, but I can assure you that I am not injured.“ He tried hard to keep his voice from shaking and it seemingly convinced her. At least for now.  
She took his hand and put her other one on top of it, caressing her lover's own.  
Vision was worried that the added intimacy would make it harder for him to conceal his growing need if he'd need to cross his legs again.  
His stomach felt stretched and he couldn't stop his legs from shaking. He just prayed that Wanda wouldn't notice. He couldn't believe she wouldn't though. She was the most empathetic person he had ever met, not only because of her power. He loved her for it, but in this situation, he would have preferred if she wasn't so compassionate. Vision felt humiliated even without her knowing about his need to pee.

Wanda, of course, picked up on Visions feelings easily. She noticed his feelings in waves. They radiated from him like heat, just that it wasn't warm but uncomfortable and uneasy.

As time passed, Vision's need grew worse. He was afraid that if he either stayed still or uncrossed his legs, he'd leak into his suit. The effort of holding it while remaining relatively still made his body shake slightly.

He felt Wanda squeeze his hand softly and looked at her.  
„Vision, what's the matter?“, she asked.  
He suddenly felt his face growing hot and sweat run down the back of his neck.  
Wanda suddenly felt humiliation radiate from her lover.  
„I'm-“ His voice cracked. „I'm fine“, he said.   
His bladder throbbed painfully and Vision had to bite back a whine. Vision looked into Wanda's eyes, trying to look calm.   
Wanda sighed. „Vision, I'm not blind, you know? I can see something is up. I'm really worried!“  
Vision sighed. „Wanda, I can assure you-“ „No, I'm going to read your thoughts if you continue to lie to me!“  
Vision panicked when she rose her voice. Thor, Steve and Tony turned around to look at them, surprized that they had a disagreement at all when all they did so far was wholesome chatting and kissing and shit like that.  
Vision felt like he would die of shame before he could tell the truth. He his his flushed face behind his hands.  
„Wanda please“, he pleaded quietly, „don't yell. Just- just give me a moment.“  
Now, everyone on the jet looked at them. Vision never felt this humiliated in his entire life, even if it wasn't that long yet. He was sat there, shaking in pain and effort to keep his bladder from spilling into his suit, flushed with embarassment and sweating bullets. And everyone saw him. He pressed his thighs together in a desperate attempt to calm his need.

„Talk to me, Vis.“, Wanda cooed quietly.  
Before Vision could say anything, his bladder throbbed once again and he couldn't suppress a quiet hiss from behind his teeth.   
Wanda put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her boyfriend. She grew more worried by the minute, because she knew that Vision didn't like to admit he was hurt or even malfunctioning. She never felt his negative emotions that strongly before, not even when he accidentally dropped his favorite mug when loading the dishwasher. He was upset at himself for weeks and she barely was able to calm him down.

He looked around and saw the other three Avengers turned back to their game of Black Jack. He'd have to tell her.  
„Wanda, I really- need to go-“, he whispered as quietly as he could so that Wanda could still hear him, „I n-need to urinate.“  
There was a moment of silence before she took his hand again. She felt relieved. Thank God he wasn't hurt.  
„Is that it?“, she said, „I thought you were hurt.“  
The throbbing in his bladder suddenly shot down to his dick, making him whimper. He desperately needed to grab himself, yet didn't.  
He rubbed his thighs together.  
„Can you wait?“  
„Yes, I can, obviously.“ He said, pretty sure that he couldn't.  
„We're still a few hours out, I can ask Clint to land somewhere real quick if you want.“  
Vision's heart skipped a beat. The last thing he needed was for everyone to know Vision, bearer of the Mind Stone, couldn't wait to use the bathroom. What would that say about his competence in defending the Infinity Stone?  
„N-no, please don't tell him“, he pleaded, „I'm going to be alright.“  
Wanda looked him in the eye. She felt horrible embarassment coming from Vision. He was suffering, and badly at that.  
„I don't think you can wait until we're home, you're shaking!“ She sighed, „It's okay, Vis. Nobody will think any less of you.“  
Vision just nodded and put his hands between his thighs, trying not to grab himself. He rubbed his thighs together faster.  
Wanda pat his back and got up, walking past Steve, Thor and Tony to talk to Clint. Vision swore he felt himself die of embarassment any second. He looked down to his feet again, just hoping for this to be over already.   
Suddenly, he felt his bladder throb and a small leak made its way out of him. He moaned and grabbed at his groin to stop the leak. His bladder stung badly and he just hoped that Wanda would be discreet with Clint.  
He looked over to them and saw Tony, Thor and Steve looking at him sympathetically. So much for being discreet... Vision wanted to take his hands from his crotch, but he was afraid that he'd lose it if he did. Everyone already knew he needed to go anyway, he wasn't being particularly discreet about it himself.  
When Wanda returned, she smiled at Vision. He tried to smile back but he could only manage a pained grimace.   
He could feel his heartbeat in the fullness of his bladder. Vision just couldn't imagine he could hold on much longer. He had a few minutes at best. A few moments at worst.  
Wanda sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
„We're over the Atlantic Ocean right now, so we can't land but Clint said he'd land as soon as he sees land. Maybe there'll be an island in a minute.“  
Vision moaned in pain. „How long will it take?“   
Wanda sighed. „I don't know. Could be a minute, could be an hour.“  
He whined.  
„I know, I know.“, she cooed,“ Does it hurt?“  
Vision nodded. He started fanning his legs, hands still glued to his now wet crotch.  
Wanda rubbed his back.  
„This is humiliating.“, he whined, „I can't do this.“  
The pain in his lower abdomen got worse and worse by the second. He moaned when he leaked a second time. The wetness seeped through his fingers and down his thighs. The urine pooled below his butt on the seat.  
„I can't- Wanda I can't wait“, Vision wailed. He didn't care how he looked or sounded anymore. Or that everyone heard his cries of pain. 

Vision barely noticed anything other than the liquid threatening to spill out of him. When he felt more urine spurt out, he was barely able to stop and he knew he didn't have much time left. The seat below him was already wet and the dark spot on his suit went halfway down his thighs.   
His tired muscles seemed to give up on him, regardless whether he wanted to or not. When the stream started, he tried grabbing himself harder but all that did was slow it down for a second before it started again.

He was horrified to realize that he lost the battle. He felt the urine soak through his suit and into the fabric of the seat.  
He moaned in relief. He could feel the urine stream out of him against his hand. With his other hand, he covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his breathy moans. The sound of liquid hitting metal floor echoed through the Quinjet.   
The feeling was incredible. After denying himself relief for so long, it felt orgasmic. The best thing he has felt in ages.  
He went on for what seemed like ages. Vision didn't even notice everyone staring out of shock, unable to look away.  
When the stream died down to a trickle and eventually stopped completely, Vision groaned in embarassment.   
„Oh my God, I am so sorry“, he chanted to no one in particular, „I didn't mean to-“ He groaned again.  
Wanda put her hand on his back.  
„It's okay, Vis.“ she said, „You couldn't help it.“  
„Don't sweat it, those things happen to everyone once in a while.“, Steve said.  
„We're going to be home in a blast.“, Clint announced.  
Vision smiled. „Thank you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, imma throw myself off a cliff now.


End file.
